


An Abundance of Sunshine

by therogueish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueish/pseuds/therogueish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an abundance of Louis and Harry drabbles that will be around 300-500 words. Some of them will be AU, however, most will not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pastries and Football

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I should be updating the Unsinkable, but I am not. Yeah. Anyway, I'm getting my prompts from http://creativewritingprompts.com/# This is #57. I hope you like it!

Try to use all of the words in a story: plastic bottle, hockey puck, dirty handkerchief, crumpled note, unhinged door.

He left hours ago, but Harry was still staring at the door where Louis had slammed it and left the door unhinged. The cause was, of course, a fight. The two hardly fought, but, when they did, it was bad. The fight didn't began as a fight, but instead as some good-natured banter. That resulted in some not so good-natured nitpicking, which became a full out shouting match.  


As Harry stared at all the little things in his and Louis's bedroom, he was overcome with a feeling of nostalgia. All the seemingly useless chachkies had meaning to the couple. For instance, the wilted rose in a vase on Harry's nightstand was given to him by Louis. The hockey puck on the dresser was from a hockey game the two of them attended in Canada. All of these things meant a lot to Harry. And most likely to Louis, as well. Harry blew his nose in his dirty handkerchief as he thought of the prospect of Louis never coming home. That was implausible, but Louis was known to be irrational during or after an argument. Feeling miserable and missing his soulmate terribly, Harry began to write in his journal. He first wrote all the things he had done wrong, but that one quickly ended in the wastebasket. After all, Louis didn't know or need to know about all of those things. He had a string of other bad ideas until he settled on writing all the things he loved about his handsome partner. While Harry scribbled down his feelings, he couldn't help but think about how much of a bastard he had been. The fight began with teasing about Louis's less than average cooking and ended with, 'You need me. I don't need you.' He immediately regretted uttering those godawful words because if anyone needed anyone, Harry needed Louis and vice versa.  


A good fifteen minutes later, the door cracked open, and Louis appeared in the threshold. He had a plastic bottle of water in one hand and a bag of pastries in the other. Louis saw all the crumpled notes on the floor and frowned. "What's all this?" he wondered.  


"Nothing," Harry lied. "I mean, it's something. I'll show you later."  


"Um, alright," Louis shrugged. "Well, since I'm a terrible chef, I brought you some pastries from Panera." Harry looked in the paper bag and saw a fair amount of bagels, muffins, and cookies. He looked up at Louis.  


"I didn't mean to call you a bad chef. You aren't that bad."  


"No, I'm horrible," Louis smirked, "just like you are at football."  


"Touché," Harry sighed.  


"But that's alright because you can cook, and I can score goals. It's what we do," Louis grinned. Harry allowed himself to smile and patted the space on the bed beside him. Louis sat down and the two of them began to devour their delicious pastries together. It was odd because no one apologized, no one said 'I love you'. With them though, it was all understood.


	2. Of Whales and Walruses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Use the following words in a story: college student, crumpled paper, train, laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I haven't received feedback on the last chapter. I suppose that means it wasn't terrible but it wasn't good. I would appreciate it if some of you reviewed, kudos, bookmarked, whatever. Like before, I'm getting my prompts from http://creativewritingprompts.com/# This is #346. Also, this is a College!AU. By the way, the part at the end about other animals is pretty sappy, but I thought it was cute. Enjoy!

Harry Styles always thought his experience as a college student was going to be different. He didn't expect to be delicately icing cupcakes and cookies. After awhile, however, he got used to the smell of sweets and the sound of the train's whistle across the street. One thing he didn't get used to though were the customers. Some were to picky, and some were too loose and then too picky after they received their sweets. He had just finished serving a woman with a toddler on one hip and an aggravating child beside her. The children kept touching the glass, which Harry would have to wipe off later. He couldn't stand messy little fingerprints. A new customer came up to the register. Harry recognized him as Louis Tomlinson from his Marine Biology course. The two have never talked, what with there being a lot of students in the class and one hour and a half to study approximately 1,000,000 known species in the ocean (and 8,000,000 more to discover). It's not like he would talk to me anyway, Harry thought miserably. Louis was rather popular. He was on the footy team, in chorus, and was the star of most of the school's productions. All the girls loved him and were constantly flirting with him, despite him making it perfectly clear he was a homosexual. "Um, hello?" Louis said, interrupting Harry's train of thought.  


"Sorry," Harry mumbled, brushing his curls behind his ear and taking out his pen. "What will it be?"  


"It's alright- hey, aren't you Harry from Mrs. Brennan's class?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, befuddled that Louis even recognized him without his head glued to his sketchbook. Then again, he did have a name tag on. It read 'Harry S.' in orange cursive with bananas all around it.  


"Yeah, that's me," Harry replied, trying not to act like he cared. Because he didn't.  


"Harry, do you think I could have a baker's dozen of those gingerbread men?" Louis requested, pressing his finger against the glass in front of Harry's gingerbread men. For some reason, Harry didn't mind Louis's fingerprints.  


"Will that be it?"  


"Yep," Louis replied, popping the p.  


After Louis paid for and received his gingerbread, he sat down at the table directly in front of the counter. He took out his laptop and some crumpled pieces of paper out of his messenger bag and set them on the table. As Harry served the following customers, he would stare at the boy. He would watch the way his lips would purse if he got frustrated, how he mouth curse words then erase whatever he messed up on. Thanks to his staring (or Louis's attractiveness), Harry managed to fuck up ten orders. Much to the remaining customers' happiness, he was off of work and headed home. Or was headed home until he realized Louis was still in the café. He took a deep breath and walked over to the boy. "You're still here," Harry observed. He should've said 'hi' or 'do you want a coffee', but he had to state the obvious.  


"Unfortunately," Louis sighed. "I'm working on a report for English."  


"Are you not good in that class?" Harry wondered, silently praying he wasn't. English was his strong suit.  


"No, I'm pants at it actually," Louis chuckled good-naturedly. Harry let out a small sigh of relief.  


"I'd be more than willing to help you… if you want," he added the last part quickly.  


"I'd like that," Louis smiled softly. It was then Harry realized just because those other eight million animals in the ocean hadn't been found doesn't mean they aren't worth looking for.


End file.
